Starshine's Starry Story
by Hacek
Summary: StarClan needs a Chosen One to save them, but no one knows who they are. At least, that is until Bluestar makes up a prophecy in an attempt to save her Clan. A tale of adventure, whimsy, romance, humor, friendship, master plans, with possibly a cat or two. Rated T for tangy.
1. Part One of One Million

Some might say this night was the dusk that brought the dawn of a new era, or that the stars danced like graceful neon swans illuminating the ever-dimming darkness (representing hope in a dark world, says your English teacher), or otherwise lather the scene with cloying adjectives and meaningless words masquerading as "poetry". In all honesty, the evening wasn't very different in terms of darkness or storminess. It was just a simple night. Though there was a reek of cabbage for some unknown, non-plot-related reason.

Bluestar's tail twitched.

She strutted onwards. Flashes of dreams and half-formed prophecies darted in and out of her mind like indecisive mice. Her fur was unkempt, something she thought couldn't happen in StarClan and one of the few things she was really looking forward to when she died (along with a lack of dogs and Firestar's spotlight-hogging). She sighed, remembering how only one of those was true now, and it was arguably the least satisfying one.

Another shape came up in the distance. Bluestar prayed it wasn't a dog or she'd move to the Dark Forest and play tea party with Tigerstar. She also wondered if it was funny to pray since she was practically praying to herself, then silently admonished herself. There was nothing funny about what was going on here. This was a deadly serious matter for serious cats, not for tittering dolts.

Then the shape became Tallstar in a spectacular feat of magic. Or he just got closer. Who knows? Bluestar straightened herself up. Her tail twitched again.

"Hey, Bluestar!" Tallstar mewed, running up to her. "Did you catch a Chosen One today?" He snickered. Bluestar glared.

"Tallstar, this is not a time to laugh at poor jokes."

"Fine." Summoning his deepest and most solemn voice he could, he bellowed, "Do you have any idea who the Chosen One is?"

Ignoring his facetious tone, she answered, "No. I just really hope it's not Firestar again. Seriously, how many prophecies has he starred in? Next he'll fly down from StarClan and shoot rainbows and love everywhere."

Tallstar lashed his tail. "Why are you allowed to joke?"

"Oh, Tallstar. Oh, you poor, sweet, naïve Tallstar." Bluestar stared deeply into Tallstar's eyes. "I'm not joking. Do you really think I ever joke?"

Tallstar shuddered from Bluestar's crazy, serial killer stare, his mouth open but no words coming out. He gulped and then tried again.

"Maybe… a little? No? I— I suppose not? Is that the right answer?"

"It doesn't matter now, Tallstar. Stop chasing after every thought that comes your way. The fate of the entire universe rests in our paws and you're acting like a kit who's just discovered catnip. We need to find the Chosen One if there's any chance of StarClan surviving. And if it's Firestar again I'll murder something small and cute." Bluestar's tail twitched yet another time, possibly because of tics or mosquitoes. If you got tics or mosquitoes from reading this then you should collect the bugs and read them this story out loud so they can know where they came from and what their purpose in life is. They have feelings too! Anyway.

"So why does the Chosen One have to be decided by a prophecy? Why couldn't it be me?" Tallstar looked up at Bluestar, causing his face to fall. Genuine hurt flooded his next sentences. "What's that twitchy tail things you're doing? Is it some kind of rude ThunderClan gesture I don't know about?"

"Stop getting distracted, you mouse-brain!" Bluestar hissed. Then, "I think I might have a tic. Or possibly a mosquito. Anyway, I… don't really see you as… a _Chosen One_ who's gonna save everyone. I'm still trying to remember how you became a leader."

Tallstar opened his mouth but was quickly muffled by Bluestar's obscenely-gesturing tail. Circling around him, Bluestar started to plan. "So why do we need a prophecy to tell us who the Chosen One is? I could make one up right now and who would know the wiser? Well, you of course, and me, but everyone else wouldn't know. They'd think some random kit we picked was the next Firestar. This is great, Tallstar! We could save the world. I've just thought of the greatest plan ever! What do you think?"

"I dunno… shouldn't we wait for a sign or something?"

"By the time we get a sign the Dark Forest will have taken over, the Clans will have broken up, and we'll all have been forgotten with Firestar dancing and prancing over our graves. I'm not sure about you, but I'd much prefer a future where StarClan is still around and the only way that's going to happen is if there is a Chosen One there to save us from the _horrible evil_ of Tiggerclaw and his ragtag band of misfits. Really, all we need to do is send ThunderClan's medicine cat a prophecy, one so annoyingly cryptic they'll have to assume it's real. Then they'll lather him with praise so his ego inflates to the size of the universe and he-or-she could just _talk_ the Dark Forest to death! Or they'll become infatuated with Tigerstar and their _twoo wub_ would cause him to become good. Anything could happen with this cat. There's _nothing_ that could go wrong!"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Why ThunderClan? Little cliché, don't you think? You know what would be a good Clan to put them in? …_WindClan_."

"Please. What have you ever done besides chase rabbits down holes and run away from anything remotely scary?"

"Bluestar, that's a stereotype and I don't appreciate that; WindClan is just as great as _da almighty FunderClan_."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night. But it's my idea, so I get to decide what Clan they're from and I choose you, _FunderClan_."

"No. WindClan." The two bickering cats locked eyes and stayed silent, as if they were communicating a passionate argument with the subtle movements of their pupils. Several heartbeats passed, their gazes intertwined together in a debate so profound no words could contain it and no mortal could comprehend it. Then, as if their eyes were planets finally escaping each other's gravitational pull, they looked away.

"If we can't decide between our two Clans, we could pick one of the other two." Tallstar mewed. "What about RiverClan?"

"Those fat bastards?"

"ShadowClan?"

"Those bony bastards?"

"…Eh, it doesn't matter anyway. Let them be ThunderClan. You win, you selfish grouch."

"I'm glad you agree. You won't regret this, Tallstar." Bluestar started laughing, a laugh so obviously evil one wondered why she was in StarClan at all.

* * *

**WindClan is practically the Hufflepuff of the forest.**

**This takes place at an unspecified time after _The Last Hope_. I haven't read that book so I don't know what the hell happens, other than apparently some cats die. Like that doesn't happen in _every_ book. So the events in _The Last Hope_ aren't canon in this story. **


	2. The Birth of Our Hero, Starkit(TM)

_"The sky will open up and reveal a star, one who will defeat the woods of shadows and dance with the flames."_

Sandpaw watched as the blue she-cat walked away, the landscape around her melting into nothingness like a sad popsicle. The darkness, in turn, faded and the medicine cat apprentice stretched her legs, reviewing the StarClan warrior's message in her mind. What could it mean? Sandpaw could not figure it out. She concentrated hard, her tiny cat brain hard at work until it was flooded with hunger. Sandpaw flushed the prophecy out of her mind and pranced over to the fresh-kill pile.

* * *

Nightclaw bit down on the stick, her mind filled with pain.

"Just a little more. Keep pushing!" Redfeather cried. Nightclaw's body convulsed again and the queen squeezed her eyes closed. Sandpaw, the sandy-colored apprentice with eyes that looked like sand, ran over to gawk at the birthing mother. Sandpaw imagined herself in that state when she and her true love, Mudpaw, became mates and decided to make kits, however that happened. She relished the thought until Nightclaw's shriek pierced the air, shaking her back into reality.

"Sandpaw!" Redfeather mewed. "Come here and be useful."

Sandpaw shook her head free of her silly thoughts. Anyway, Mudpaw was in love with the beautiful WindClan apprentice, Lichenpaw, who didn't return his affections. She sighed. Love triangles were always so complicated. _Why can't Mudpaw just realize how awesome I am?_ she lamented. Lichenpaw was too perfect; she couldn't be a real cat. No, if all her wavy, glorious fur fell out there'd probably be the lovechild of Firestar and a monster underneath. Nightclaw screamed again. Sandpaw felt like screaming too. Why couldn't the queen just shut up and give birth already? It's just a kit, it wasn't like she needed to self-centeredly destroy everyone's ears.

"Sandpaw, come here," Redfeather mewed again. She walked over to where the queen was arrogantly interrupting Sandpaw's daydreams. "Do you see what Nightclaw is doing right now? She's giving birth. It means there's gonna be some kits." Redfeather paused and turned his head. Continuing in the same monotone established earlier, "I hate kits."

"GET! OUT!" Nightclaw kicked, her leg sending Sandpaw flying. She huffed, dusted herself off, and walked back to the birthing scene. This time behind Redfeather.

"Nightclaw, I think you're having kits," Redfeather gasped.

Sandpaw ignored the boring, overly-long birth and her mentor's shocking revelations, instead choosing to daydream about Mudpaw's dazzling, starry, dirt-colored eyes and his adorably teeny muscles rippling under his pelt. The way he smiled at the ground was so beautiful and heart-wrenching.

Next thing she knew, Nightclaw was gasping with a wet kit by her side. Redfeather rushed over to start licking the useless bundle of fur. "See? I was right. You were having kits." He looked so proud of himself.

A thought of blue flashed in Sandpaw's mind, however the hell that would work. Somehow, Sandpaw's mind transcended her normal level of angsty 'paw romance and self-absorbed, snarky comments into a realm of higher thought processes. Having unlocked the basic power of connection and addition, Sandpaw cast her gaze all over the scene, using her newfound superpower to analyze the situation. Then, something miraculously clicked in her brain.

"The night is the sky. The prophecy said "There will be a sky that bursts and a star will fall out of it who'll save us all" or something weird like that and look, Nightclaw burst open to reveal this." Sandpaw prodded the useless, furry ball. "This kit will save StarClan and defeat the Dark Forest once and for all. She is very special. She must be named Starkit because that's what it said in the prophecy."

Redfeather looked up from the kit. "What if she becomes leader?"

"Do you dare deny StarClan?" Sandpaw hissed. "Her name is Starkit. StarClan said so!"

"Do I get a say in this?" Nightclaw asked.

"Quiet, she-cat!" Sandpaw mewed. "I am StarClan! _I am the law_! And she is the Chosen One and her name is Starkit and there will be no questioning the will of StarClan! Got it?"

Redfeather looked at the little Starkit. "Hmm."

"What is it now, old mouse-brain? Do you want to disobey StarClan? Are you a Dark Forest worshiper now?" Sandpaw hissed. "Remember, elder, I have claws and you just have stubby paws and old bones that snap easily. I could destroy you in a heartbeat!"

"No, it's not that," Redfeather mewed calmly. "It's just one minor detail."

Sandpaw waited, her claws unsheathed and muscles tense. She stared deeply into her mentor's amber eyes as if she were trying to make him explode. Several heartbeats passed, and Sandpaw's eyes were watering. She finally gave in and blinked. "What is it?"

"Oh. Nothing super important. Just that Starkit's a he."

* * *

Starkit woke to what sounded like two mice attempting to cause an earthquake with their squeaks, and they succeeded. Starkit opened his green eyes and looked around, not seeing what was causing the source of ruckus. He shrugged and tried to go back to sleep until a furry projectile came barreling into him. He turned around to his littermate, Crowkit.

"Roar, I'm a ShadowClan warrior and I want to eat your kits, steal your prey, and make dung on your Highrock!" the dark kit mewed, delighted by her impressive wit, and batted Starkit with her paw. He flinched.

"Well, I'm a RiverClan cat and I'm reeeeally faaaaat. Dur. Me hungry." Starkit's other littermate, Smokekit, stumbled towards Crowkit until he fell from the weight of his imaginary girth. "Wah, I'm drowning!"

The possibly offensive caricatures continued sparring while Starkit watched, boredom setting in his eyes. He was one of the few kits who realized that, when not adorable, kits were severely annoying, almost to the point of causing death in the weak-minded observer. So Starkit refrained from engaging in such childish games, instead opting to pretend like he was just a poor warrior trapped in a kit's body. _What would StarClan do?_ he thought.

"Uh, guys?" Starkit started. "You shouldn't make fun of other Clans. They have feelings. They could be hurt by your words. This is how wars start." Starkit had summoned his deepest, most adult voice he could make, but it ended coming out as a squeak.

His littermates/racist stereotypes stopped and turned towards Starkit. Crowkit leapt towards him and swiped at his ears, purring with amusement. "Go away, you stupid WindClan warrior! We know you don't want to fight because you're a coward and you're only good at chasing rabbits and making dung!" Again, she seemed amazed to be able to come up with such insightful and witty comments in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, and you eat crowfood too." Smokekit joined the tussle.

"No, that's me, you dumb mouse-brain." The two purred in amusement, at least until Crowkit took the opportunity to jab him in the throat. "That'll teach you to never trust a ShadowClan cat. We're made of pure evil!"

"Come on, Starkit, play with us! Or are you _scared_, WindClan piece of foxdung?" Smokekit asked.

"No. I don't think we should do this. We're going to be apprentices tomorrow. We need to be mature! What if Birchstar sees us doing this, and he banishes us from ThunderClan because we were being disrespectful to the other Clans? We'll never get to be warriors; we'd be kits forever and then maybe a vole would eat us!"

His littermates stared at him. Then they both started purring, merriment dancing in their eyes. "Roar, I'm a vole and I'm going to eat you alive because I'm so _big_ and _scary_!" "No, you're wrong! You can eat Starkit, but you'll never eat me!"

Starkit slunk off, away from the squabbling duo and towards what he thought would be a future of maturity, warriors, prey, and being a goody two-shoes to other Clans. Ah yes, he would be the greatest ThunderClan warrior.

A body crashed next to Starkit, and he practically jumped through the nursery walls.

Or not.

The day came and went, the night following in its footsteps (metaphorical, of course), until the sun rose once again. This day would become one of the five most important events in the entire history of everything, for three kits were going to become apprentices. That may not sound so grand, but remember, one of those kits was _very special_ and part of the prophecy that would determine the fate of the Clans! It should be made into a holiday.

Smokekit pummeled Starkit weakly with his paws. "Wake up, sleepyhead! We're gonna be apprentices and if you don't wake up you're gonna sleep through and then you'll have to join _WindClan_!" Starkit lifted his groggy head and walked towards the Highledge, stumbling as his hyperactive littermates bumped past him. He could see his Clanmates gathered under the tall rock, the light brown leader, Birchstar, perched on top of it.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," Birchstar mewed. He had thought about changing the words around sometimes, just to be different, but he feared what StarClan might do to him if he dared to alter the phrase. Lightning, forest fires, nor giant, talking maggots seemed outside the realm of possibility. So partially out of respect but mostly out of completely well-founded paranoia, Birchstar continued to use the hackneyed but safe sentence. Perhaps one day, near the end of his life, he would change the 'beneath' to 'underneath' and then watch the entire world die to floods and flying fish just to satisfy his curiosity.

"Anywho, there are a few kits that are ready to become apprentices," Birchstar mewed. Starkit watched as Smokekit, and then Crowkit, became apprentices and were assigned mentors. Starkit imagined what it would be like to lead the Clan from the magnificent top of the Highledge. He would make ThunderClan the greatest Clan ever under the wise and wonderful reign of _him_, the mighty _Starstar_!

"Alright, Crowpaw, you can go down now. Stop begging for attention." Birchstar looked exasperated at her wacky hijinx. "Seriously, Crowpaw, get down. We get it. You're special. Everyone should love you because you're so unique." Crowpaw purred softly and bounded down from the Highledge, her green eyes twinkling.

"Just one last thing," Crowpaw mewed. "I. Love… deathberries! Long live randomness!" If cats could laugh, ThunderClan would still be silent. Unless you were named Crowpaw, in which case you were guffawing like a drunk hyena. She paused, seeing her Clanmates' bewildered expressions. "Whatever, you humorless snobs. I don't need you to validate me."

"Will you stop talking?" asked Birchstar. "But to get to our next point of business. Last in the terrible, tiny trio is Starkit." He almost choked on the word. Starkit buried his head in his paws. It wasn't his fault his mother wanted to give him a unique name! He felt dizzy, though whether that was from the ridiculousness of his name or some other reason was a riddle for the ages.

"Starkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Starpaw. Your mentor will be Mudpool. I hope Mudpool will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Mudpool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Pinefoot, and you have shown yourself to be utterly amazing at _everything_ and… still amazing. You will be the mentor of Starpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Starpaw."

Mudpool raced up to the Highledge and the two touched noses.

"Okay, that's all for now, cats. Have a good day and may you catch a lot of prey." Birchstar disappeared into his den, thinking to himself how that would make a good catchphrase. Perhaps it would even catch on, and generations later cats would still sing softly "Birchstar's Hymn".

Starpaw walked down from the Highledge, nearly stumbling as he did so. Thanking StarClan that he didn't actually fall and make a fool of himself, he continued carefully down Highl— aw, no. He fell and made a fool of himself. What a twist! Somewhere above, StarClan was laughing. _Pain is hilarious!_

Starpaw did not stir from the spot he lied in, instead letting the dizziness wash over him as the world faded, a transparent blue-gray cat walking towards him.


	3. Starkis Prophecy

Bluestar padded towards the ginger apprentice. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Well, there was m-my apprentice c-ceremony." Starpaw gulped, staring at his paws as if though they had suddenly turned into rainbow platypi. "B-but I guess that can wait."

"Pfft, that's just an apprentice ceremony. Wait until your warrior ceremony to celebrate— now _that's_ something to look forwards to. Apprentice ceremonies are way too predictable. Jaykit? I can't imagine what his apprentice name could be; so many possibilities to choose from! Jaypaw, Jaypaw, or even Jay_paw_! At least until someone tries to be special and has their apprentice name be Jaysnowflakeflowerpower. Kits these days have the most mouse-brained names…" Bluestar looked into Starpaw's hurt expression. "Not you, of course, Starpaw is a… erm, _stupendous_ name indeed."

"Uh, thanks," Starpaw said. "I guess it's a nice name, just a little sacrilegious…" His voice trailed off. Then his eyes lit up in a curious combination of anger and confusion. "Who are you? How do you know my name? Are you going to punish me? I swear, I'm innocent! It was Crowpaw and Smokepaw who were being mean to the other Clans! I haven't done anything bad in my entire life!"

"…I'm sure you haven't, but that's not why I came here. My name is Bluestar. I ruled ThunderClan a long time ago. I came to tell you that you have a very important job."

* * *

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Nightclaw shrieked. "DID YOU HURT MY KIT, BIRCHSTAR? _I'LL KILL YOU_!"

"How is this _my_ fault?" Birchstar asked, coming out of his den. "The rock is the one that tripped him!"

Crowpaw ran towards the center of the Clan, pushing aside the psychotic Nightclaw as she swiped wildly at their leader. "He's just faking it. He's just trying to get attention because he's compensating for his lack of awesomeness! Don't pay him any attention!" _Oh foxdung, I should've thought of that, _she cursed.

"Wake up, my beautiful spawn! I didn't give birth to you just so you could die on the day you became a fabulous apprentice while your cruel leader casts blame on the poor, innocent rock! Birchstar, I know you planned this. _I know_." Nightclaw glared at the brown tom with an expression she thought was pure, concentrated hate and a promise for vengeance. Instead it just looked like she had eaten too much.

Birchstar ignored the crazed queen's ramblings. "Redfeather, make sure that Starpaw's okay."

Sandpaw rushed into the scene. "Starpaw! You can't die on us, you selfish twerp! You need to save us from the Dark Forest first!"

"Look what you've done, Birchstar. We're all going to be killed by the Dark Forest just because you were jealous that Starpaw was more beautiful than you!" Nightclaw leapt at Birchstar, who quickly jumped out of the way.

"You know, I'm not quite sure what was in that mouse you ate, but I think everyone is just overreacting. There's no need to cast blame on your innocent leader," mewed Birchstar, looking around for an escape route as the black she-cat ran towards him.

* * *

"So, you see, those are the many reasons why WindClan is objectively inferior to ThunderClan."

Starpaw nodded. "Huh. I see. Very interesting. I never would've guessed that eating rabbits made your ears grow longer and floppier." He couldn't believe he had never figured that out before, as now it seemed self-explanatory to him. Not only was Bluestar a leader of ThunderClan, she was the most brilliant feline scientist of this millennium!

"But it does! Undeniable facts! I can't wait to see the look on Tallstar's face when I tell him! But anyway, that's not what I was here to tell you. I need to tell you… erm… it's on the tip of my tongue… let's see here…" There was an awkward silence as Bluestar tried desperately to remember what she needed to tell him.

"You know, my mother told me that if you can't remember it, it probably wasn't important in the first place," Starpaw chimed in helpfully.

"Oh yes. You need to save the world."

"…Well, I guess that's probably _kinda_ important."

"I think you're probably kinda right. Yes, it was a dark and stormy night when I braved the torturous seas and endured trials of fire to receive a great prophecy from the deepest heart of StarClan. It said, _A star will be born of night and defeat the woods of shadow_— something along those lines. You'll have to forgive me, that was a long time ago and I had to fight the demon Tailtwitch immediately afterwards. But my point is, you have a great destiny ahead of you, and you need to train and prepare yourself for the great battle that lies ahead."

"Battle? Will I have to hurt other cats?"

"No, you're going to have a nice chat and frolic in the river! Yes, it's a battle, and you're going to have to fight to protect your Clan and all that is good from the terrors of the Dark Forest. Even if that means someone dies, it's better than the alternative."

"Uh, okay. I don't see why I was chosen to be the Chosen One, really. I mean, I guess I try hard and I'm really mature for my age— sometimes I really think I'm actually an old, wise leader who's trapped inside the body of a kit— but wouldn't StarClan want to pick someone who was stronger or smarter? I mean, this is a lot of responsibility to give to just one measly apprentice."

"Do not question the will of StarClan, young kit. Obviously you were chosen because you would turn into a fine, young leader to fight against the Dark Forest, not because you liked to doubt yourself. Now get out there and save us all!"

"Yeah!" Starpaw cried and raced away, galloping off into the sunset— at least until he realized he had no idea where he was going. "Er, how do I get out of here?"

"Oh yeah, that. I'll return you to your Clan now. I'm sure they've missed you."

* * *

"Surrender now, Birchstar! Your reign of terror is over!" Nightclaw cried. "You will never kill another innocent cat again!"

"I still don't see why you're accusing me of something I obviously didn't do. Do you have any evidence whatsoever that I tried to kill Starpaw?"

"Yes, Starpaw is dead because you were just jealous of his lustrous fur, you dirty mangy piece of foxd—"

"Look, Starpaw's breathing again. That means he's probably alive. Breathing is a sign of life," Redfeather helpfully informed the two squabbling cats while dutifully interrupting Nightclaw's cursing in order to protect little ones from learning of the terrible existence of feline cuss words.

"Liar! I don't believe you! Don't try to distract me from apprehending this vile criminal!" Nightclaw hissed.

"Is this real life?" Starpaw unsteadily got on his paws. "Are any of you real? Can you hear me?"

Immediately, Nightclaw rushed toward her darling kit. "Starpaw! You're alive! Thank StarClan you're okay! Now you can prove to the Clan that Birchstar is a treacherous murderer!"

"Er, is that what I was dreaming about? I can't remember. Everything just feels so… fuzzy. Like cats. I'm cat… or am I? How do I know? How much catness does a cat need to be considered a fully catty cat? I'm not a cat, I'm a tree with a face…"

"That's wonderful, dear, now tell Birchstar that he is evil!"

"Tell me, who tripped you, me or the rock?" Birchstar asked.

"Birchstar… I dreamt about you. Why aren't you blue anymore…? I'll take the other answer… Rock? I'm a rock? Yeah, I guess that makes sense? The rock, definitely. I rock…"

"See? _I didn't do it_," Birchstar mewed.

"…Well, mousedung. You may have won this battle, but one day I will reveal to the world what you really are! Do not underestimate _me_, the almighty Nightclaw! Remember this face, for it is the face that will bring you to _justice_!"

While all this commotion went on, Mudpool was still standing bewildered on the Highledge. "I…I think that may have been the strangest apprentice ceremony I've ever seen."

"Oh no," Birchstar said. "I've seen worse."

* * *

**Oh hai guise. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous two chapters! **

**Dangit, I forgot to put an author's note on the end of the last chapter. Well, it's okay now, you can stop crying, for I have written one here! That's why this update took so long; I was working so very hard to make this author's note the very best it could be as to make up for the lack of one on the second chapter. I hope you all can forgive me. **

**Fun Fact: There have been three leaders in the books called "Birchstar", according to the Warriors Cats Wikia: one of RiverClan, mentioned in _Firestar's Quest_ and _Cloudstar's Journey_; one of SkyClan, who started the tradition of Gatherings; and one of WindClan, who appears in _Code of the Clans_. So if you want your kit to be a leader one day, call him Birchkit!**

**And again, thank you to anyone who reviewed.**


End file.
